El baño del despacho del Director
by Arcangel Gabriel
Summary: Algunas cosas tienen una explicación que cae por su propio peso, algunas otras se necesita un poco de imaginación para comprenderlas... esta es de las que piensas "Díos mio, ¿en serio es por eso?"


Es curioso como el espectro de expresiones faciales de Minerva McGonagall puede parecer limitado, puesto que rara vez sonríe y ya podían estarla torturando con el más exquisito de los cruciatus que, apostaría mis calcetines favoritos, NUNCA lloraría en público.

Sin embargo, es capaz de mostrar enojo con más de cien combinaciones de gestos fáciles, mostrar desprecio o indignación con más de trescientas y mostrar desaprobación con un número que el hombre no está preparado para conocer.

La gama puede abarcar desde "¿estás seguro de que vas a hacer eso?" hasta "Conste que yo te lo advertí" con solo curvar los labios. De hecho, Minerva McGonagall es capaz de expresar "Haz _lo que tú quieras_", en cursiva, solamente arqueando una ceja.

Y aun así, estoy seguro de que se lo pasa en grande.

Era muy fácil deducirlo, no hacía ni dos días de la última vez.

Dobby estaba parado delante de mi escritorio frotándose las manos con nerviosismo mientras yo observaba la nota que me había traído.

–El Profesor Snape y la Profesora McGonagall han mandado a Dobby a verle, Señor, Profesor, Director. Y le han pedido a Dobby que le entregue este papel, Señor, Profesor, Director. Y Dobby tiene un poco de miedo, Señor, Profesor, Director, porque el Profesor Snape y la Profesora McGonagall tenían las cejas levantadas y los músculos de la boca relajados y aunque Dobby sabe que nunca harían daño a Dobby, Dobby no está seguro de que no vayan a hacer algo que a usted, Señor, Profesor, Director, no le agrade, por que el Profesor Snape y la Profesora McGonagall no estaban sonriendo pero no estaban enojados, y a Dobby le da miedo cuando no están enojados, porque seguramente indica que van a reñirle a usted por algo, Señor, Profesor, Director, y a Dobby no le gusta darle malas noticias a usted…

–Gracias, Dobby –le detuve amablemente tragando saliva. En la nota podía leerse:

"_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Hace un par de días que nadie ha visto al profesor Filius Flitwick y, como es pequeñito, tememos que se haya metido en tu despacho tratando de hablar contigo y no haya sido capaz de lograr encontrar el camino entre la gran cantidad de objetos que tienes desparramados y desordenados._

_Confiamos en que, como es un mago adulto y diestro, será capaz de sobrevivir, pero por favor, trata de buscarlo y ordenar un poco de paso, porque al resto de profesores nos da miedo mandar alumnos a tu despacho temiendo que esto se repita._

_Mandamos a un elfo por si tú mismo tienes problemas para salir o para desaparecerte._

_Sinceramente preocupados,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape y Pomona Sprout."_

Me preguntaba si no había educado a los que en otro tiempo habían sido mis alumnos para ser un tanto demasiado sarcásticos.

Pero como muy acertadamente decía Dobby, tanto ella como Severus, eran ese tipo de persona que uno no sabe cuando temerles más, si cuando sonríen o cuando no lo hacen.

Y por supuesto, estaba el TONO DE VOZ.

–Albus –Minerva McGonagall estaba sentada en su silla de visitas preferida, frente a mi escritorio. Ocupando una de esas sutiles composiciones faciales de las que hemos hablado antes.

–Percival –Pero no podía seguir enojada por lo mismo. El despacho estaba más o menos despejado, seguramente no tanto como a ella le hubiera gustado, pero la capacidad de mi armario es limitada.

–Wulfric –Y al final ni rastro de Filius, al parecer había estado en la enfermería por que se encontraba mal. No dejaba de aliviarme un poco, a pesar de que no le deseaba su mal, por supuesto.

–Brian –Lo que más me molestaba de eso es que ahora que estaba todo ordenado iba a ser incapaz de encontrar nada.

–Dumbledore –Sentenció.

Y por supuesto, además del tono, estaba cuando decía mi nombre completo como ahora.

Sólo había una expresión que pudiera demostrar lo que yo sentía cuando eso sucedía, pero después de trabajar con niños por más de treinta años esa expresión terminaba convirtiéndose casi ineludiblemente en "jopelines" o "mecachis" o "recórcholis" o "retruécanos" o cualquiera de sus variantes y ninguna de ellas producía el mismo efecto.

–Esto es lo peor, lo último, el colmo y el acabose todo junto.

–Minerva, puedo asegurarte con la mano en el corazón que, digan lo que digan los elfos, yo no tengo nada que ver con la presunta y misteriosa desaparición de quince tarros de mermelada de Frambuesa –aseguré defendiéndome, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. Su expresión varió sutilmente.

–Quince –repitió. Ahora mostraba una pizca de curiosidad además. Esa variación me daba un mensaje claro: "Cállate, Albus". Mensaje que yo, "haciendo gala" de la infinita sabiduría que todo el mundo se empeñaba en atribuirme, iba a ignorar.

–Minervita...–primera tentativa, tratar de ablandar el corazón de Minerva McGonagall con palabras dulces. Veredicto: Siniestro total.

–En cualquier caso, no era eso –aseguró un rato después, cuando yo ya me había recuperado (más o menos) de la mirada que me había echado.

–Bueno, ya sé que no está bien pedir dinero a los alumnos y pretendo devolverle a Colin los tres galeones, solo es que siempre se me olvida, ya sabes que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza –me excusé, siempre había pensado que si yo confesaba primero, el castigo seria menor. ¿Quién dice que los genios no se equivocan nunca?

–¿¡Que le pediste dinero prestado a un alumno! –había algo en ese tono de voz que hacía que mi cerebro gritara desesperadamente "Como no te calles, Albus Dumbledore, vas a salir de esta tu solito y sin mi ayuda".

–Bueno –traté de defenderme–. ¡Yo no tenía ni idea de que los recambios de flash fotográfico eran tan caros! Le encontré en la tienda, ¡peor ejemplo le hubiera dado si lo hubiera robado! Y fue por una buena causa, mira lo que puede hacer ahora mi desiluminador –expliqué sacándolo, procediendo a una pequeña demostración–. Enciende... Apaga... Enciende, apaga, enciende... ¡Apaga! ¿No es geni... –me detuve un momento mirándole fijamente.

Su expresión seguía impertérrita en "indignación desaprobatoria" mezclada con "¿podrías dejar de comportarte como si tuvieras cinco años durante dos minutos? Muchas Gracias."

–Ejem. Vale. No lo es –me rendí compungido e hice una pausa–. ¿Sabes? Es un poco cruel por tu parte que te presentes aquí pretendiendo que he hecho algo terrible y me dejes hablar auto-inculpándome de todo lo que creo que puedo haber hecho y de lo que puede que tu ni te hayas enterado –terminé.

Ella alzó las cejas con suficiencia. ¡Bien! Íbamos por buen camino, al final, esta clase de confesiones de "crímenes" menores, siempre la hacían creer que ella tenía el control cuando en realidad ayudaban a mantener ocultas las cosas verdaderamente peligrosas que sí hacía y que, por su propia seguridad, era mejor que desconociera.

–Albus, tenemos que hablar seriamente, esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro –aseguró ella. Esta vez la dejé hablar–. ¿Has estado pensando en el Innombrable?

–Por supuesto, sabes que tengo todos mis sentidos puestos en eso y en cómo proteger a Harry –expliqué un tanto extrañado. No solía cuestionar mis estrategias porque, de hecho, no solía conocer mis estrategias. Empecé a repasar mentalmente si con la información que sabía que ella poseía se podía o no deducir algo.

–No, si eso no lo dudo, ese es precisamente el problema –sentenció.

–Lo que sucede es que... ¿El problema? –me detuve cuestionándole, que lo considerara un problema era aún más extraño. ¿Cuál de todas las estrategias conocería? ¿Cuáles conocía Severus?

–Sí, el problema –repitió para darle énfasis–. Porque es un problema. Cuando piensas en eso demasiado, te desinhibes del mundo real mucho más de lo que lo haces normalmente y suele acarrear problemas.

Le miré fijamente entrecerrando los ojos, escrutándola para tratar de entender a qué se refería mientras seguía valorando que hubiera descubierto una de las estrategias, tratando de descubrir cómo y cuál a la vez que valoraba si podía ser algún tipo de trampa compleja.

–Albus, estoy hablando en serio –me riño ella–. No me pongas esa cara de "estoy procesando en paralelo cinco ideas diferentes, vete tú a saber cuáles son" y céntrate en prestarme atención, esto es importante.

Alcé las cejas y suspiré fingiendo acceder mientras añadía a mi tren de pensamiento la posibilidad de que Minerva fuera más suspicaz de lo que yo creía y hubiera podido descifrarme a mí, valorando mis acciones y si había sido demasiado descuidado a su lado y tratando a la vez de compaginarlas con las acciones de Severus para deducir...

–La cosa es que, hay cosas que se pueden tolerar –empezó a discursar Minerva ignorándome, mientras yo seguía haciendo malabares en mi mente–. Podemos tolerar que seas irrespetuoso y te levantes y te largues a mitad de una comida o una reunión sin explicaciones sólo porque has tenido una idea.

Podemos tolerar que de repente desaparezcas sin decir nada y un alumno termine encontrándote dormido en los baños de la segunda planta porque pasaste la noche anterior en vela trabajando.

Podemos tolerar que digas cosas raras a los alumnos en los discursos de principio de curso porque esa es tu idiosincrasia y todos sabemos que te lo pasas pipa dejándoles desconcertados.

Podemos tolerar que nos despiertes a todos para una reunión de urgencia a las cuatro de la mañana sólo porque tú no entiendes la importancia de una rutina de sueño y por qué no podías esperar a mañana.

Podemos tolerar que nos controles a todos como si fuéramos marionetas sin contarnos que sucede, arriesgando nuestras vidas, por que confiamos en ti.

Podemos tolerar que uses túnicas estrambóticas porque, todo el mundo lo sabe, algunas veces realmente son pijamas y ni siquiera has tenido tiempo de vestirte como es debido en la prisa de resolver algo.

Incluso podemos tolerar la vez que te presentaste al Ministerio de Magia en albornoz porque te habían llamado de urgencia.

En definitiva, podemos tolerar ciertas cosas porque... Bueno, porque eres un genio y todo el mundo comprende que hagas algunas excentricidades, pero que uses el baño de prefectos para bañarte por que el tuyo esta convertido en un laboratorio de pociones y cinco, Albus, cinco alumnos te vean correr desnudo por los pasillos por que se te ha ocurrido algo y no podías esperar a apuntarlo es intolerable.

Filius lleva una hora haciendo hechizos desmemorizantes para evitar las secuelas post-traumáticas y... ¿Albus? ¡Albus! ¡Ten la decencia al menos de no partirte de risa mientras te estoy riñendo!

* * *

Me pregunto si escribir una historia con los personajes de **J. K. Rowling**, pero llamandoles de otra forma y en un universo diferente también sería escribir un fic... El borroso y siempre interesante límite entre inspiración y plagio.

¿Si yo escribiera una historia terrible, con una trama odiosa y una narración espantosa y mi beta,** MMcB**, me lo corrigiera todo practicamente reescribiendo la historia de cero... podría seguir diciendo que la historia es mía? ¿cuando un beta se convierte en coautor? ¿Cuando se convierte en AUTOR?

Esta historia salió de una idea planteada en el decimoquinto capítulo de otra de las historias publicadas en esta cuenta (M&M'Style). Si os ha gustado, podeis echarle un vistazo juntando los espacios: http: / / www. fanfiction. net/s/6145423/1/MMStyle

Los que estén a favor de que el baño del director vuelva a su condición de baño en lugar de "Laboratorio de pociones" que dejen un review.


End file.
